tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fowler no. 15653
Fowler no. 15653 is a Showman's road locomotive built by John Fowler & Co. of Leeds in 1920 for showman John Murphy. The engine was nearly destroyed in 2003 when a fire burnt down the workshop and sheds that the engine and other fairground rides were kept in. Engine History Renown is Currently owned by the Howard Brothers of Kirk Ireton, in Derbyshire, and appears at several steam fairs and rallies during the summer rally season throughout the UK. The engine travels with a historic sett of gallopers as it was built to do. Renown was one of a pair of Fowler showmans engines delivered in 1920 to John Murphy, a South Shields showman. They were ordered operate and tow (travel) his Scenic Peacock Switchback ride. The engine was fitted with a crane suited to handle the ride cars for the build up and stripping down of the fair. The Howard brother acquired the engine in 1979. But in September 2003 the engine suffered major fire damage, from a fire in the yard. The engine was restored and back in action in 2004. A book about the engine was published by Jumper books The engine was restored in the historic dark blue livery of John Murphy ownership. For John Fowler & Co. history see Timeline * Built 1920 by John Fowler & Co. * 1920-? John Murphy * ? - several owners * 1979 bought by the Howard Brothers * 1979-2003 - operate rides at various steam fairs * 2003 - Fire damaged * 2004 - Restored. * 2005-Date - Operating at Steam Fairs in the UK with several vintage rides. Events attended Some of the events attended include; * 2013 * Great Central Railway Vintage Transport Festival ;2012 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Several of the regular events Renown attends were canceled due to the weather * List other events here ; 2011 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Elvaston Steam Rally * Pickering Steam Rally * Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally ; 2010 * Border City Rally - Carlisle * Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally * Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally * Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2009 * Belper Steam and Vintage Event * Cumbria Steam Gathering * Elvaston Steam Rally * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally * Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally ;2008 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally ;2007 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally * Pickering Steam Rally ;2006 * Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2005 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Belper Steam and Vintage Event * Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2004 Returned to steam after the fire of 2003 * Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2003 * Leeds Steam Spectacular Gallery Add your photos here Image:Fowler_Renown_15653.JPG|Renown from the front also at Belvoir Castle show Image:Foden_4400_reg._E840_ERY_Howard_Bros_Renown_transporter_at_Southport_09_-_IMG_7622.jpg|The Foden 4400 of the Howard Brothers used to transport "Renown" in the "Box" Image:Renown_(15653)_transport_box_IMG_7624.jpg|The "Box" of Fowler 15653 Renown (A King Trailers Low loader) Image:Renown_Box_(rear)_-_IMG_7625.jpg|The trailer "Box" from the rear Image:Foden_4400_reg_E840_ERY_and_Box_Low_loader_for_Renown_at_Southport_09_-_IMG_7627.jpg|The Foden tractor unit and Box low loader File:Fowler_no._15653_-_SRL-_Renown_at_Belvoir_09_-_IMG_9499.jpg|Seen at a wet Belvoir Castle Steam rally in 2009 File:Fowler_no._15653_Renown_Burrell_no._3703_Princess_of_Wales_at_Elvaston_09_-_IMG_7271.jpg|Renown infront of Burrell no. 3703 Princess of Wales at Elvaston Steam Rally 2009 File:Fowler_no._15653_-_SRL_-_renown_at_elvaston_09_-_IMG_7267.jpg|At Elvaston 2009 in the fairground File:Fowler_no._15653_-_Renown_-_showmans_-_CU_978_-_at_Pickering_11_-_IMG_8708.JPG|At Pickering Steam Rally 2011 Image:Image needed .png|Replace with your image Fowler no.15653 SRL Renown coaling at GCR 2013 IMG 8443.JPG Fowler no.15653 SRL Renown at GCR 2013 IMG 8424.JPG Fowler no.15653 SRL Renown at GCR 2013 IMG 8416.JPG Fowler no.15653 Renown at GCR 2013 IMG 8413.JPG Fowler no.15653 Renown dynamo - IMG 8412.JPG Fowler no.15653 Renown - John Murphy owners plate - IMG 8411.JPG Fowler no.15653 gears - IMG 8410.JPG Fowler no.15653 SRL Renown at GCR 2013 IMG 8408.JPG Fowler no.15653 SRL Renown at GCR 2013 IMG 8404.JPG See also * Fowler no. 15652 Repulse * Shows and Meets References / Sources * Guide books to shows. * Jumpbooks.com * Old Glory Magazine * Steam Scenes - past events list External links * link title Category:Tractors by model number Category:Fowler Category:Preserved machines made by Fowler Category:Showmans engines